Googs
Googs is the 3rd episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 100th episode overall. Synopsis The Bears win a tour of the infamous Googs corporate headquarters, but things quickly go awry. Plot The episode begins with people around San Francisco talking about someone who officially won the Googs contest for an exclusive tour in the headquarters and getting a chance to meet the founder of Googs, Ari Curd. The news report at the Googs headquarters reveals the winner, Panda, who is with Grizzly and Ice Bear as his company. Panda states his excitement to meet Ari and how much it means to him, but he begs his brothers to not cause trouble during the tour. After the interview, the bears enter the headquarters to the first room, the Googs VR Zone, where they are told by an unseen announcer to put on the virtual reality goggles for a demonstration. After they take the headsets off, the Googs mascot, Shmorby, appears in front of them and explains that he is an advanced artificial intelligent hologram and starts the tour after giving out the rules. Shmorby leads the bears to the research and development room, where Grizzly messes up a building robot by giving an apple to it, causing it to malfunction. Panda scolds him for it and the bears are lead to the cloning pod, where Ice Bear goes inside the machine and repeatedly duplicates himself before Panda stops him, begging his brothers to not cause anymore trouble. Lastly, the bears are lead into the hallway to Ari's office where Grizzly and Ice Bear mess around with the most important technology and eventually breaks it. Livid by the damages, Shmorby demands the bears to leave the headquarters and disappears. Panda then angrily snaps at his brothers and calls them out for ruining the tour. Feeling remorseful, Grizzly and Ice Bear leave him alone to calm down. Then Panda hears another disembodied voice calling out to him, leading him to the headquarters's owner, Ari Curd. Happy to see her, Panda greets her with excitement and she shows him her latest project, the Grocket. She explains that she is hoping to create a utopia on the moon called "G Land" and chose Panda to be the first to go there. Reluctant, Panda insists that he has a life on Earth with his brothers and declines her offer. However, not wanting to take no for an answer, Ari forces him onto the pilot's seat and launches the rocket before exiting. Once in orbit, Panda sees that his brothers are also in the rocket, apparently looking for the bathroom and they are informed of the situation. Panicking, the bears try to steer the ship back to Earth, but the coordinates end up locked on to the sun. Spotting an escape pod, Grizzly and Ice Bear dive into it, only to learn that there is not enough room for all three of them. Before they can get out, Panda closes the escape pod and sends his brothers out into space to safety, despite their protests. As Grizzly and Ice Bear watch helplessly in horror, Panda sends a tearful goodbye transmission to his brothers before the ship crashes into the sun. Then suddenly, Shmorby appears onscreen informing the bears that they can take their headsets off now, revealing that the bears never actually took them off, and thus, never experienced the tour. As Panda realizes that they're still in the VR Zone, he sees that Grizzly and Ice Bear are still distressed over his apparent demise and quickly brings them back into reality, much to their surprise and relief that he's still alive. A woman enters the room happily greeting the bears, revealing herself to be the real Ari Curd, explaining that the one in the simulation was her online avatar. She then gives thanks to the bears for beta-testing the Googs' VR tech and asks if they had fun. However, the bears are furious at her for putting them in such a horrifying experience without their knowledge and call her out on this, which she casually brushes off as it's for scientific research, innocently failing to notice their traumatized feelings and offers them the real tour. Of course, they angrily decline. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Shmorby (debut) * Ari Curd (debut) Trivia * Googs is a parody of Google. * This is the first episode The Bears go into outer space (though they didn't actually go into space). * This is the first time that virtual reality has appeared in the series. * This is the 100th episode of the series. Cultural References * The plot of the episode is near identical to the Black Mirror episode, "Playtest". * When The Bears enter the robot room, BMO from Adventure Time is seen sitting on the table. * When Ice Bear clones himself in a vast tank, it is a direct reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion where Shinji and Asuka discovers Rei's true origin as a clone. Even the part where Panda destroys Ice Bear's clones is a reference to the termination of Rei's clones. * When crashing in to the sun, Panda saves Grizzly and Ice Bear from death. This is similar to the scene from Star Trek. Errors TBA International Premieres * April 2, 2019 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears Welcome to Googs Cartoon Network id:Googs Category:Season 4 Category:Article Stubs Category:Parody Category:G